Nouvelle Vie
by Pikamsou
Summary: AU Bellarke. Suite à la mort de Wells, Clarke va se retrouver en charge des jumeaux de son meilleur ami. Cependant, elle ne sera pas toute seule à s'en occuper. Elle va être aidée par ses proches et surtout par l'un en particulier.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les gens. Voici ma première fiction sur _The 100_.**

 **Je regarde la série depuis son commencement et je lisais pleins de fictions sur cette série et, finalement je m'y suis remise. Bref, je vous laisse avec ce début et je vous retrouve en bas. :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Clarke pleurait encore. Même si cela faisait à peine trois jours que Wells Jaha, son meilleur ami depuis toujours, était décédé, elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Plus les heures passaient et plus la douleur était présente. Elle avait déjà perdu son père lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et elle repensait encore à lui. La femme de son meilleur ami, Sara, était morte elle aussi, il y a peu, lors d'un incendie. C'était leur métier à lui et sa femme. Ils étaient tous les deux pompiers et s'étaient rencontrés pendant une intervention. Malheureusement, maintenant que le jeune homme était mort, il laissait derrière lui deux jumeaux de cinq ans, Léo et Nico. Les deux petits garçons n'étaient évidemment pas jumeaux pour rien. Ils avaient la peau métissée, les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène de leur père mais la clarté des yeux de leur mère. Les enfants étaient eux-aussi dans la voiture lors de l'accident et, par miracle, s'en étaient sorti presqu'indemnes. En effet, un morceau de la vitre de verre avait entaillé assez profondément le front de Léo, lui laissant une cicatrice et son frère avait eu la pommette éclatée dû au choc de sa joue contre le siège devant lui. Cependant, une question demeurait sans réponse. Qui allait s'occuper des jumeaux maintenant qu'ils avaient perdu leur père ? Effectivement, les parents de Wells étaient morts pendant un crash d'avion qui avait fait aucun survivant. Du côté de sa femme, elle ne connaissait pas ses parents biologiques, et les personnes qui l'avait élevée avaient, depuis sa majorité, coupé les ponts avec elle. Nico et Léo n'avaient donc plus de famille à proprement parlé. Ils étaient en foyer depuis seulement quelques jours, jusqu'à ce qu'une famille puisse les accueillir. Clarke avait été les voir et ils avaient énormément parlé de ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux. Tous les amis de Wells étaient venu rendre visite aux jumeaux.

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas le numéro mais elle décrocha quand même.

\- Allo ? demanda-t-telle d'une voix incertaine.

\- Mademoiselle Griffin ? lui répondit une voix masculine.

La jeune femme répondit positivement en attendant de savoir qui lui téléphonait et ce que cette personne lui voulait.

\- Ici le cabinet d'avocats « L'Ark ». Je vous contacte au sujet de monsieur Jaha et de son testament. Pourrions-nous nous rentrer ce matin même afin de discuter de cela ? lui proposa l'homme.

\- Oh… ou… oui bien-sûr, je passerai d'ici une heure, répondit-elle en sentant sa gorge se serrer en entendant l'homme associer le nom de son ami avec le mot « testament ».

\- Merci, mademoiselle, à toute à l'heure.

Et sans plus de façon, Clarke appuya sur la touche rouge de son téléphone, mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation. Elle soupira et se leva de son lit en soupirant. Elle devait avoir une tête à faire pâlir même un mort. Elle avait passé sa nuit à regarder les photos de son enfance et de son adolescence. Elle avait énormément de clichés où elle était avec son défunt père et Wells. D'autres où elle se tenait avec Octavia et Raven ses amis depuis le lycée. Cette nuit, Clarke était longtemps restée devant une photo prise environ un an auparavant. Elle y tenait particulièrement. Elle était avec tous ses amis. Il y avait bien-sûr Raven à côté de Kyle Wick, Octavia avec Lincoln, Jasper et sa petite-amie Maya, Wells et sa femme Sarah ainsi Monty et son copain Nathan Miller et puis Bellamy Blake. C'était le frère d'Octavia et le plus âgé de la bande mais Lincoln le talonnait de quelques jours. Il avait le bras autour des épaules de Clarke et faisait la grimace. Elle et lui n'était pas les meilleurs amis, Bellamy l'ayant appelée dès le premier jour « Princesse ». Ils disputaient très souvent mais se supportaient. Ils arrivaient depuis quelques temps à rester dans la même pièce sans s'entre-tuer. La sœur de Bellamy ne cessait de dire qu'ils se comportaient comme un vieux couple et avait réussi à entraîner les autres avec elle mais les deux principaux concernés niaient toujours en bloc.

Elle secoua la tête afin de remettre ses idées en place et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et rentra dans la cabine de douche. Elle laissa l'eau glisser sur ses cheveux puis continuer à couler sur son corps. Une fois ses cheveux mouillés, elle les savonna avec un shampoing à la vanille et finit de se laver. Pendant qu'elle exécutait machinalement ces gestes, son esprit lui rappela alors que l'enterrement de Wells était prévu dans deux jours. Elle sortit de la douche et se sécha. Elle enroula la serviette autour de sa taille puis se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit sa penderie. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements puis piocha un slim noir avec un chemisier bordeaux. Enfin apprêtée, elle retourna dans la salle d'eau puis se sécha les cheveux correctement et les laissa onduler légèrement. Elle se maquilla très légèrement les yeux. Elle finit par se brosser les dents et s'observa rapidement dans le miroir. Quelque chose manquait. Ses yeux bleus avaient, depuis l'annonce du décès de Wells, perdu leur éclat de malice. Elle soupira puis regarda la montre que son père lui avait léguée avant que la maladie ne l'emporte. Il lui restait à présent vingt minutes pour arriver à son rendez-vous. Clarke éteignit la lumière puis mit ses chaussures noires à talons. Elle enfila un blazer noir, prit ses clefs et ferma la porte à double tour. La jeune femme monta dans sa voiture, attacha sa ceinture puis démarra. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se gara puis descendit. Elle avait trouvé une place pas trop loin de l'entrée du cabinet. La jolie blonde pénétra dans l'immense bâtiment et se dirigea vers la secrétaire. Elle se présenta et la dénommée Eliza, si on en croyait son badge, lui indiqua le bureau de l'avocat qui l'avait contacté ce matin même. Clarke la remercia puis se rendit à l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton comportant le chiffre onze et les portes métalliques se refermèrent sur elle. Elle connaissait la réputation du cabinet. Il était réputé comme étant le plus influant des Etats-Unis et était de même reconnu mondialement. La sonnerie retentit puis les portes s'ouvrirent sur un petit hall sombre, encadré de deux couloirs de part et d'autre. Ses pas la guidèrent à droite, tout au fond, comme lui avait expliqué gentiment la secrétaire. Clarke atteignit la dernière porte. Elle était grise et une plaque en dorée était vissée. Elle indiquait BECKETT en lettres capitales. Elle souffla un bon coup, regarda l'heure et vit qu'elle était exactement à l'heure comme à son habitude, avant de toquer à la porte. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisqu'à peine son poing s'abaissa que la porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme. Il avait les cheveux clairement plus sel que poivre et il paraissait gentil et serviable.

\- Bonjour, je suis Clarke Griffin, je vous ai eu ce matin au téléphone, dit-elle en serrant la main que lui présentait l'avocat.

Il la salua en retour puis s'effaça pour la laisser rentrer. Tout en faisant le tour de son bureau, il lui indiqua une chaise, où elle devait prendre place. Il s'assit lui aussi sur son fauteuil et eut à peine le temps d'exposer à Clarke ce pourquoi elle était venue et de sortir un dossier qu'à nouveau quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le vieil avocat se releva et s'excusa auprès de Clarke. Elle était trop intriguée par les documents qu'il avait posé devant elle pour se soucier de ce qu'il se passait juste à côté. Elle sentit un regard se poser sur elle puis releva la tête.

\- Blake, dit-elle en grimaçant et en levant les yeux au ciel comme à son habitude.

\- Princesse, répondit le jeune homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, lui offrant son plus beau sourire et s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est pour Léa, Emy et Magali parce que le lien leur a été envoyé et je maintiens que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée où tout est joyeux, la preuve dès le début :D Et moi aussi je vous aime beaucoup :)**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé, chers lecteurs ? Une review fait toujours plaisir, qu'elle soit négative ou positive mais constructive évidemment !**

 **A très bientôt avec le second chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **-C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut la population ! :)**

 **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, si vous saviez à quel point ça fait plaisir !**

 ** _jujuftr:_ _Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise et voici la suite ;)_**

 **Sinon, deux d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que le début de ma fiction ressemblait au film "Bébé mode d'emploi" et je tiens à m'excuser si vous voyez des similitudes mais je n'ai jamais regardé ce film et je le regarderai une fois ma fiction finie.**

 **Aussi, vous allez certainement trouver que le Bellamy de ma fiction ne ressemble pas à celui de la série mais n'oubliez pas qu'il a perdu un ami. Parce que oui, ici, Bellamy et Wells étaient amis.**

 **Bonne lecture et on s'retrouve en bas :D**

* * *

\- Quoi ?! Non mais c'est une blague c'est ça ! s'exclama Clarke. Je refuse d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec Bellamy et encore moins avoir des enfants !

\- Attention, Clarke. Tes paroles peuvent être à double sens, répondit le principal intéressé, avec un sourire carnassier en coin.

L'avocat soupira en se passant une main sur le visage, se demanda pourquoi il devait s'occuper d'un cas aussi difficile que celui-ci, avec deux jeunes qui ne semblait pas s'entendre plus que ça. Cela lui rappelait sa propre fille.

\- Écoutez, mademoiselle, intervint-il, votre défunt ami a spécifié que, lors de sa mort, la garde de ses enfants, Nico et Léo, reviendrait au parrain et à la marraine des deux enfants et, étant donné qu'il n'y a que vous deux ayant été nommés, vous êtes donc en garde des enfants. Par ailleurs, comme vous le savez, la famille d'adoption de l'épouse de Monsieur Jaha, refusant catégoriquement de s'occuper des enfants, et celle du défunt n'étant plus de son monde, les jumeaux seront donc sous votre tutelle. Mais, si vous refusez, Léo ainsi que Nico seront envoyés dans le pensionnat "La Grande Maison". Je vous laisse cinq minutes afin de vous entretenir puis vous me donnerez votre décision finale.

Sur ces dernières paroles, maître Beckett quitta son bureau, les laissant seuls et priant pour retrouver son bureau intact, au vu du caractère explosif des deux jeunes.

\- Clarke, commença Bellamy, je sais parfaitement que toi et moi, on est pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais je ne peux pas laisser les deux garçons partir pour cet orphelinat parce que...

Il baissa les yeux, laissant sa phrase en suspend involontairement et Clarke en profita pour prendre la parole.

\- Explique-moi, Bellamy. Dis-moi en quoi, à mon âge et au tien, on voudrait avoir la garde de deux enfants même si, personnellement et je pense que c'est ton cas aussi, on aime ces enfants plus que tout. Bell, tu sembles oublier que j'ai des études a poursuivre. Je ne peux pas louper mon semestre. Et puis ce sont des enfants ! Et si on y arrivait pas. On est jeunes et...

-Clarke, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi finir, grinça-t-il. Je ... je n'aime pas parler de _ça_ mais puisque la situation semble le vouloir, je vais t'expliquer. Lorsqu'Octavia et moi sommes devenus orphelins, à la mort de notre mère, on a été envoyés dans ce même établissement. J'étais trop jeune pour m'occuper seul de ma soeur donc on y a été. Mais Clarke, c'était tellement horrible ! Là-bas, les autres enfants te brisent si tu ne veux pas faire ce qu'ils veulent. Je... je ne veux pas que les deux enfants aient a subir cela. Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent comme moi j'ai souffert. Je n'aime pas parler de cette période de ma vie mais je devais t'expliquer cette histoire afin que tu prennes la bonne décision. Et n'oublies pas que ce n'est pas principalement pour toi que tu prends cette décision, c'est pour Wells et ses fils.

Oui, c'était pas commode de la part de Bellamy de jouer la carte de son meilleur ami, il l'avouait, mais il savait que Clarke n'irait pas contre la volonté de Wells. Bellamy avait des larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux et, pourtant, il continua de fixa la jeune femme, le marron se plongeant dans le bleu.

L'avocat rentra dans le bureau alors que le jeune homme, qui essuya vivement ses yeux, venait de finir d'expliquer à Clarke la partie la plus douloureuse de son histoire.

\- Alors ? questionna-t-il en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil. Souhaitez-vous vous occuper de ces enfants comme si c'était les votre ou bien vous avez décidé que vous n'étiez pas apte et, au quel cas, ils iront dans le foyer "La Grande Maison" ?

\- Pour ma part, j'accepte d'accueillir les jumeaux et d'en prendre soin, affirma Bellamy, soutenant le regard gris acier de Monsieur Beckett en face de lui.

Clarke vit que Bellamy ainsi que le vieil homme la fixait, attendant sa réponse.

\- Je...j'accepte. J'accepte de prendre sous ma tutelle Léo et Nico avec Bellamy.

L'avocat sourit de soulagement et Bellamy lui adressa un regard rempli de reconnaissance. Maître Beckett n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter plus qu'il ne le faut pour ce cas. Il tendit un stylo noir aux deux personnes en face de lui, leur donna une feuille attestant qu'ils acceptaient le contrat puis ils signèrent. L'homme leur fixa un rendez-vous dans un mois afin de voir comment les choses évoluaient et surtout pour prendre des nouvelles des enfants. Ils décidèrent que la résidence serait celle de Bellamy, qui donna son adresse à l'avocat. Clarke prit alors conscience qu'elle allait devoir vivre chez _lui_. _Avec lui._ Lorsqu'ils sortirent du grand bâtiment, Clarke donna rendez-vous à Bellamy dans une heure pour aller chercher Nco et Léo. La jeune femme avait décrété, non sans se faire railler par le brun, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de plus de temps pour préparer sa valise. Ils se séparèrent et Clarke arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard dans le parking de son immeuble. Elle se gara puis grimpa rapidement les escaliers. Elle inséra la clef dans la serrure puis la tourna deux fois. Elle rassembla ses cheveux en un chignon déstructuré puis elle attacha le tout avec l'élastique autour de son poignet. Clarke se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, sortit la valise de son son lit et l'ouvrit. Elle balança cinq jeans au fond de celle-ci puis elle observa rapidement ses hauts et opta pour sept t-shirts ainsi que trois chemisiers et une robe noir. _On sait jamais_ , se dit-elle. Ses sous-vêtements trouvèrent leur place au-dessus de son linge puis elle partit en direction de sa salle de bain, préparer sa trousse de toilette. Elle rangea sa brosse à dent avec son dentifrice ainsi qu'un peigne en se disant qu'avec sa coiffure, Bellamy devait être partisan de vivre sans se coiffer, Elle mit aussi des élastiques, du shampoing et, bien-sûr, son parfum préféré, le premier que son père lui avait offert. Elle sourit en repensant à sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait ouvert son cadeau. Elle était littéralement euphorique. Elle referma le tout puis rangea sa pochette dans sa valise qu'elle renferma sans peine. Clarke inspecta sa chambre, hésita un moment mais glissa finalement son doudou ainsi qu'un cadre photo dans son sac. La jeune femme prit ensuite deux ou trois paires de chaussures qu'elles jeta négligemment dans un sac de sport. Elle referma la porte sans un regard en arrière. Après tout, elle pourrait toujours revenir pour chercher quelques affaires supplémentaires. Clarke salua sa voisine, une vieille dame charmante puis descendit jusqu'au parking où elle ouvrit son coffre et rangea ses affaires dedans. Elle s'installa confortablement dans son siège et alluma l'auto-radio. Elle roula tranquillement puis avisa l'heure. Le trafic était fluide, elle avait donc le temps. La jolie blonde se gara quelques instants plus tard à côté de la voiture de Bellamy, qui n'avait pas encore coupé le contact. Ils sortirent en même temps de leur voiture respective et se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers l'accueil. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée. C'aurait été inutile et superficiel. Clarke laissa son ami les présenter puis la réceptionniste s'excusa, non sans lancer un long regard pleins de sous-entendu au jeune homme qui ne prit pas le temps de relever comme à son habitude, ce qui étonna fortement Clarke. Elle était plutôt jolie, la secrétaire. Elle haussa les épaules et, alors que le brun allait engager la conversation, deux voix le devança. L'une criait le prénom de Bellamy, l'autre celui de Clarke. Les deux jeunes adultes se baissèrent juste à temps pour recevoir chacun une petite tornade, Nico pour Bellamy et Léo pour Clarke. Ils finirent par s'enlacer tous les quatre et se séparèrent. Mains dans la mains, ils allèrent ensembles vers les voitures. Bellamy ne demanda pas son avis à Clarke et mit les affaires des jumeaux dans sa voiture. La belle blonde remonta dans sa voiture mais Bellamy vint toquer contre sa vitre, qu'elle s'empressa de baisser.

\- Écoute, je crois qu'on ferait bien de passer à la maison de Wells, pour voir si les enfants ont besoin de récupérer leurs affaires ou des souvenirs. C'est important pour eux, je pense.

Il se retient d'ajouter " _pour toi aussi_ ". Il savait que Clarke avait besoin, une dernière fois d'aller là-bas. Wells et lui étaient parti du mauvais pied. Selon le métisse, Bellamy était qu'un idiot qui ne pensait qu'à jouer avec les filles et, Wells, en tant que meilleur ami de Clarke, ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Finalement, au détour d'un soirée un peu trop arrosée, ils avaient énormément discuté et Wells avait compris que, si Bellamy entretenait cette carapace de garçon prétentieux et imbu de lui-même, c'était pour ne plus être blessé par la vie et surtout par les autres.

Le jeune homme retourna dans sa voiture, adressa un sourire aux enfants derrière lui puis démarra, suivit de Clarke.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Heureux ou pas ? Dites-moi tout dans une review c'est tellement sympa !**

 **Sinon, vous pouvez me follow sur Twitter, c'est : Camy_S_n :)**

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !**

 **-C**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou la population !**_

 _ **Oui, j'ai un énorme retard, je sais, mais ça fait deux mois que les cours ont repris et c'était deux moins intenses car je rentre en première littéraire et le travail est assez important mais je ne vous oublie pas (oui oui, comme la chanson)**_

 _ **Sachez que je continue d'écrire mais étant donné que je fais tout sur le papier d'abord, ça prend du temps de faire toutes les modifications et tout le reste.**_

 _ **Aussi, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres avec 2.620 mots ! :)**_

 _ **Autre chose, j'ai finalement décidé d'intégrer Finn sauf si vous ne voulez pas mais, s'il vient dans la fiction, il se pourrait bien que Bellamy pousse la chansonnette pour une certaine blonde ...**_

 _ **La balle est dans votre camp. Voulez-vous Finn ou pas ? ;)**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews; qui font énooooormément plaisir :)**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas !**_

 _ **Enjoy'**_

* * *

Les garçons avaient été silencieux durant tout le trajet retour. Bellamy et Clarke avaient pris le temps d'expliquer convenablement mais néanmoins simplement aux jumeaux en ce qu'il allait advenir de leur ancienne maison. Celle-ci était leur héritage et elle leur reviendrait lorsqu'ils seront majeurs. Une nouvelle vie pour Nico et Léo mais également une nouvelle vie pour les deux adultes débutait. Les enfants posaient inévitablement des questions auxquelles Bellamy et Clarke s'efforçaient de répondre tant bien que mal, malgré cette situation peu commune. Ensuite, ils étaient partis prendre leurs affaires puis ils prirent la direction de leur nouvelle maison, excepté pour Bellamy. Le jeune homme inséra la clef dans la porte beige de sa maison. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa Clarke et les enfants s'engouffrer. Il entra après et décida de montrer les chambres et ensuite de décharger les affaires.

Sa maison était assez spacieuse. Clarke savait que c'était le seul bien que les Blake avaient hérité de leur défunte mère. Octavia le lui avait il y a un petit moment déjà. La sœur de Bellamy lui avait laissé la maison de leur enfance depuis qu'elle avait emménagé avec son copain, Lincoln, depuis maintenant deux ans. La demeure Blake possédait un salon donnant sur une grande cuisine, faisant ainsi de cette maison un lieu ouvert et convivial, selon la jeune femme qui allait devoir s'habituer à cela maintenant. A l'étage, trois chambres. Celle que Bellamy devait sans doute occuper depuis sa plus tendre enfance, celle d'Octavia et venait la chambre de leur mère, Aurora. Le jeune homme ouvrit ensuite une porte qui était celle de la salle de bain, qui se composait entre-autre d'une baignoire d'angle. Clarke laissa une nouvelle fois son esprit divaguer. Elle s'imagina dans un bon bain, moussant à souhait, avec probablement un verre sur le rebord et un livre dans sa main droite.

\- Si tu te demandes s'il y a assez de place pour deux, je te le confirme, Princesse, chuchota Bellamy dans le creux de son oreille, en la faisait sursauter.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupira et tourna les talons afin d'aller chercher les bagages. Elle ne voyait pas Bellamy mais elle pouvait deviner son sourire. Ils annoncèrent aux garçons qu'ils pouvaient arranger leur chambre comme bon le leur semblait. Les deux adultes commencèrent juste à descendre les escaliers lorsqu'ils entendirent les jumeaux pousser des cris. Bellamy détala et glissa malencontreusement sur le parquet et l'angle du bureau ne manqua pas sa pommette. Il se releva rapidement et entra dans la chambre, suivit de Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- T'as une piscine, Parrain ! s'exclama Léo, en se retournant pour regarder les deux adultes.

Clarke regarda Bellamy en haussant les sourcils. Elle allait poser une question lorsqu'elle avisa la pommette ouverte du jeune homme et que le sang s'écoulait de celle-ci.

\- T'as fait quoi, Parrain? demanda Nico en s'approchant du brun et en scrutant de ses yeux le liquide pourpre.

\- C'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien, répondit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux du garçonnet. Finissez de ranger votre chambre et on ira ensembles à la piscine.

Il se retourna et vit Clarke, les yeux rempli d'étoiles. Apparemment, elle avait l'air d'apprécier. Cependant, Bellamy aurait préféré qu'elle l'apprenne autrement. Il aurait aimé que tout ses amis la découvre en même temps. Il imaginait qu'Octavia aurait insisté pour qu'il fasse un barbecue, comme à son habitude. Bien-sûr il aurait protesté uniquement pour la forme mais cela lui faisait tellement plaisir ! La main de Clarke sur sa joue le tira de ses pensées.

\- Viens, il faut désinfecter la plaie, lui dit-elle gentiment.

Il la suivit docilement jusqu'à la salle de bain et il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, comme elle venait de lui indiquer.

\- Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? s'enquit-il, légèrement inquiet.

\- Oh ! Le grand Bellamy Blake aurait-il peur d'abîmer son joli visage ? le taquina Clarke sans pour autant répondre à sa question.

\- Je retiens que, même si tu ne réponds pas à ma question, tu me trouve beau, Princesse.

Elle ne répliqua pas et appliqua le coton imbibé de désinfectant sur sa joue. Elle entendit Bellamy grogner et son sourire ne fit que s'accentuer.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle lui mit un pansement nounours qu'elle trouva dans sa vanity, posée sur le rebord du lavabo.

\- Sérieusement ? Un pansement avec des petits nounours dessus ? dit-il en relevant un sourcil.

Clarke haussa les épaules et rangea le coton et le désinfectant. Elle jeta l'emballage du pansement et ils sortirent de la salle d'eau. En marchant pour rejoindre les escaliers, Bellamy indiqua la chambre d'Octavia pour la jeune blonde.

15h30. C'est l'heure qu'affichait la montre de Clarke lorsque celle-ci la regarda. Les trois garçons jouaient dans la piscine depuis une petite demi-heure. Son ventre se mit soudain à gargouiller et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine quand elle décida de préparer des crêpes. La jeune femme regarda tout les placards dans la cuisine à la recherche des ingrédients. En commençant la préparation, elle se remémora l'époque où elle passait la plupart de son temps chez les Blake. Elle était devenue directement amie avec Octavia et les deux filles passaient énormément de temps dans la cuisine. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela que la sœur de Bellamy avait ouvert une boulangerie et pâtisserie.

Nico et Léo n'avaient pas encore parlé de la disparition de leur père et du fait qu'ils vivaient désormais chez Bellamy et avec elle. Clarke rajouta du colorant bleu dans la préparation, mit un peu d'huile sur la poêle, alluma le feu et la laissa chauffer.

De son côté, Bellamy avait enfilé un short de bain bordeaux et avait aidé deux garçonnets à en faire de même. Il avait proposé à Clarke de venir mais elle avait décliné son offre et était partit en direction de sa chambre. Pendant que les enfants barbotaient dans l'eau mais sans vraiment discuter, il se dit qu'il devait parler avec la marraine des enfants. Il voulait à tout prix que les garçons comprennent que rien ne pourrait remplacer Wells et Sarah. Le jeune homme décida que, ce soir, lorsqu'ils iraient coucher les enfants, ils leur diraient que, s'ils avaient besoin, les deux enfants pourraient se confier à eux. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone qui était posé sur la table de jardin et vit que c'était l'heure du goûter. Bellamy aida Léo et Nico à sortir de l'eau, leur retira leurs brassards et les sécha. Il avait chaud et décida de ne pas remettre son t-shirt ... et aussi pour sentir les yeux de Clarke sur son torse. Il n'était pas spécialement attiré par la jeune femme, bien qu'elle soit elle aussi très agréable à regarder mais, selon lui, elle était trop perfectionniste. Il prit la main des enfants et ils allèrent ensembles dans la cuisine. Ils humèrent une délicieuse odeur de crêpes venant de la cuisine et ils furent ravi lorsqu'ils avisèrent la montagne de nourriture bleue.

\- Des crêpes bleues, Clarke ? dit le jeune homme alors que les garçons lorgnaient dessus.

\- Papa aussi faisait des crêpes bleues pour le goûter, murmura Léo en baissant la tête.

\- Tu sais, mon coeur, dit Clarke en le prenant dans ses bras, papa n'est plus là mais avec Parrain, on va s'occuper de vous.

\- On ne les remplacera pas mais on fera tout pour que vous soyez au mieux ici et avec Clarke.

Nico ne disait toujours rien et il n'osait pas regarder les deux adultes en face de lui. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et s'enfuit en direction de sa nouvelle chambre. Clarke et Bellamy étaient désemparé. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet et d'un accord commun, le jeune homme partit à sa suite, laissa Léo qui avait à présent enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Clarke et qu'il jouait avec les cheveux de celle-ci.

Il trouva l'enfant assis sur son lit, tenant une photo de ses parents dans la main droite et son doudou dans l'autre. Les larmes continuaient de couler abondamment sur ses joues légèrement rosées. Nico releva ses yeux clairs, embués pour regarder Bellamy. Ce dernier voyait toute la peine et la détresse dans les yeux du petit garçon et il se revit, quelques années auparavant, dans la même position mais avec une assistante sociale en face de lui. Il comprenait ce que le garçon ressentait mais il eut quand-même un pincement au cœur. Personne ne méritait de subir cela. Il essuya les larmes de Nico d'une main.

-Hey, bonhomme, dit-il doucement. Ça va aller ?

Question stupide, dit-il en se maudissant. Bien-sûr que non ça n'allait pas.

Il s'asseya à côté de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Nico vint se blottir contre lui, tout en continuant de regarder le cliché.

\- Veux voir papa et maman, sanglota-t-il.

\- Je ... ce n'est plus possible, petit. Tu sais, je suis comme toi et ton frère. Je n'ai jamais connu mon papa et ma maman aussi est partie très tôt. Elle était très malade. Du coup, avec tante O' on a grandit tout seuls, mais j'étais plus vieux que toi. Avec Marraine, on va bien s'occuper de vous. On vous promets pas qu'on sera d'excellents parents mais on fera tout ce qu'on pourra pour vous. On va s'en sortir, d'accord ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant affectueusement la tête.

Nico hocha la tête et grimpa sur les genoux du jeune homme puis passa ses bras autour de sa tête.

\- On redescend ? Ils vont finir par s'inquiéter.

Il se leva, tenant toujours Nico contre lui. Il lui embrassa le front puis descendit précautionneusement les escaliers.

Bellamy arriva sans encombres dans la cuisine, fit signe à Clarke que tout allait plus ou moins bien et ils s'installèrent tous à table. Léo continua cependant à regarder curieusement son frère. Malgré tout, le goûter partit assez rapidement, au grand plaisir de la jeune femme. Les deux jumeaux allèrent sur le canapé et ils commencèrent à parler pendant que les deux adultes débarrassaient. Bellamy lui parla rapidement du petit incident et ce qu'il avait dit à Nico. Ils entendirent Léo et son frère discuter mais ils ne cherchèrent pas à les écouter car les deux adultes décidaient de leur laisser leur intimité.

Le brun s'excusa auprès de Clarke et lui dit, en partant, de s'installer dans le salon et qu'il arrivait. Effectivement, il revint avec Croque-Carotte, un jeu de société, dans les mains. La soirée se poursuivit par un plateau repas composé de petits sandwichs, de chips et d'eau gazeuses devant La Reine Des Neiges. Au milieu du Disney, Clarke vit que Bellamy suivait attentivement le film et qu'il murmurait les paroles de la chanson "Libérée, Délivrée" mais que les enfants s'étaient endormis.

\- J'aime bien Olaf et Sven ***** , déclara Bellamy en se tournant vers sa voisine.

\- C'est parce qu'ils te ressemblent physiquement parlant, dit-elle alors qu'il lui tirait la langue.

Ils attendirent la fin du film et chacun porta un garçon afin d'aller les coucher. Ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Nico ainsi qu'à Léo puis refermèrent délicatement la porte.

Clarke se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour aller se coucher. Elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux et entreprit de se démaquiller. Elle se brossa ensuite les dents et se déshabilla afin d'enfiler son pyjama qui se composait d'un short gris en coton ainsi que d'un débardeur orange sans motif. Elle déverrouilla ensuite la porte et s'engagea dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre lorsqu'un torse sauvage apparut et qu'elle n'arriva pas a éviter. Et évidemment, ce torse n'avait, une fois de plus pas de t-shirt.

\- C'est une habitude chez toi de te balader sans t-shirt ! pesta-t-elle tout en rougissant.

\- Comme tu viens de le dire, c'est chez moi, Princesse. Et je sais que tu aimes ça, tes joues le prouvent, dit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler Princesse, Blake.

Il rigola et s'enferma à son tour dans la salle de bain tandis que Clarke fermait la porte de sa chambre. Elle s'installa dans son lit puis prit son doudou dans ses bras et commença à fermer ses yeux alors que la porte de sa chambre s'entre-ouvrit.

\- Bonne nuit, Princesse, dit Bellamy.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Olaf, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire qu'il ne pouvait distinguer à cause de la pénombre.

\- Joli doudou, au passage.

Elle ne répondit rien puis s'endormit avec en tête le torse d'un certain Bellamy Blake.

Cela faisait à présent une petite heure qu'elle était réveillée. Clarke avait bien dormi jusqu'à maintenant. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet et, alors qu'elle se saisissait d'un roman, la porte s'ouvrit sur Léo et Nico, chacun avec une peluche.

\- Arrive pas à dodo, dit Nico en se frottant les yeux.

La blonde sourit et invita les deux jumeaux à grimper dans le lit. Ils se mirent de part et d'autre d'elle mais Léo demanda si Bellamy pouvait venir. Clarke hésita mais, devant l'air suppliant des deux frères, elle ne résista pas et donna l'autorisa à Léo d'aller chercher Bellamy. L'enfant l'embrassa et revint quelques minutes plus tard en tenant la main du jeune homme. Clarke lui adressa un mince sourire et il se coucha à droite, embrassa Nico sur le front et se coucha avec Léo toujours contre lui. C'est ainsi que, tout les quatre, blottit les uns contre les autres, parvinrent à retrouver le sommeil.

* * *

 _ *** : Pour les incultes, Olaf c'est le bonhomme de neige dans La Reine Des Neiges et Sven c'est le renne dans le même film :)**_

 _ **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez-moi votre avis dans une review. Je ne mord pas, je le promet ! (enfin je crois hein)**_

 _ **Je répond à tous vos commentaires et toutes vos questions avec grand plaisir.**_

 _ **Continuez à me follow sur Twitter : Camy_S_n, j'informe sur mes chapitres !**_

 _ **Bonne journée ou soirée à vous et à bientôt,**_

 _ **-C.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien en cette période festive !  
Je vous remercie de me lire et sachez que tous vos commentaires me font chaud au coeur. Je vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse avec le quatrième chapitre !  
_** ** _Enjoy !_**

* * *

Ce fût la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée qui tira Clarke de son sommeil. Elle grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et commença à vouloir se lever mais un bras en travers de son abdomen l'en empêcha. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, les yeux embrumés, en direction du parasite. Sa vision se précisa d'un seul coup en voyant des cheveux bruns et bouclés qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule et unique personne. Bellamy. Son premier réflexe fût de soulever les draps et elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle constata que son pyjama était encore sur elle. Son répit fût de courte durée lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer et les jumeaux crier. La jeune femme se précipita hors de la chambre, descendit les marches deux à deux et manqua de tomber à trois reprises. Elle arriva essoufflée devant les intrus ... qui n'étaient tout simplement que Octavia, la sœur de Bellamy et Lincoln son copain. Elle sourit en voyant que les jumeaux étaient dans les bras de ses amis. Elle allait commencer à parler lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

\- Tu pourrais pas être plus douce quand tu te lèves, Princesse ? dit une voix ensommeillé aux pieds des escaliers.

Bellamy venait d'arriver tout en se frottant les yeux.

\- Oh tiens, salut sœurette. Tu ne devais pas venir pour le café ? demanda-t-il.

\- Si mais on était debout depuis un moment et on savait pas quoi faire. Et je t'ai envoyé un message, c'est pas de ma faute si tu ne regardes pas ton téléphone, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Par contre, pourquoi t'as dit que Clarkey devrait faire moins de bruit quand elle se lève ? Vous avez dormi ensembles ? Nan, nan, attends, vous _êtes_ ensembles ? enchaîna-t-elle, tout en scrutant leur réaction et en plissant suspicieusement les yeux.

Bellamy se dirigea vers son téléphone pendant que Clarke répondait à sa sœur. Il déverrouilla son cellulaire et sourit en voyant que le message de sa sœur était arrivé i peine cinq minutes.

\- Non O', on est pas ensembles mais on a dormi avec les jumeaux car ils avaient du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il ne se passe absolument rien entre ton frère et moi.

\- Pas encore, répondit Bellamy en regardant Clarke avec un sourire charmeur, ce qui lui valu un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Octavia les observa toujours avec les yeux plissés et s'apprêta à répliquer mais son amoureux intervint avant elle en s'empressant de demander comment s'était passé le premier jour. Lincoln était une jeune homme grand, musclé et avait la peau foncée, le crâne rasé ainsi que des tatouages sur les bras. Bellamy avait mit du temps avant d'accepter le fait que sa sœur le fréquentait mais encore plus pour lui accorder sa confiance. Avant de lui répondre, il demanda gentiment aux garçons d'aller se préparer pour qu'ensuite, ils puissent prendre leur petit déjeuner quand ils reviendraient. Clarke les accompagna en haut, laissant à Bellamy le soin de s'occuper des invités.  
Les enfants ne mirent pas longtemps à redescendre et ils s'installèrent confortablement sur les genoux de Lincoln pour Nico puis Octavia pour Léo. Le brun plaça deux bols de céréales avec du lait devant les deux garçons. Sans rien dire, Nico se leva, prit le colorant bleu dans sa petite main puis alla se rasseoir. Il releva la tête subitement, en se rendant compte qu'aucune parole n'avait été échangée.

\- Je peux, parrain ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien-sûr, petit, tu es chez toi ici, pas besoin de demander, le rassura Bellamy avec un sourire.

Il versa quelques gouttes dans son bol et passa la fiole à son frère qui répéta exactement les mêmes gestes, avec le même nombre de gouttes. Le lait prit une légère teinte bleutée et s'uniformisa lorsque les enfants remuèrent le lait avec leur cuillère.  
Clarke descendit les marches plus calmement que la dernière fois et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle portait un short en jean assortit d'un débardeur noir sur lequel elle avait mit une chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs, un peu trop grande pour elle. Elle avait retroussé les manches. La jeune femme commença à rougir lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les yeux de Bellamy ne cessaient de parcourir son corps.

\- Mes yeux sont plus haut, Blake. dit-elle en arquant son sourcil gauche.

\- Hein ... euh ... oui, d'accord, bafouilla-t-il.

Il s'excusa auprès de sa sœur et son copain puis partit en haut. Lincoln accompagna les jumeaux dehors afin de jouer au ballon et de permettre aux deux femmes de parler toutes les deux. Il savait qu'elles avaient besoin de se retrouver entre elles.  
Une fois en haut, Bellamy se passa à plusieurs reprises les mains sur le visage et dans les cheveux. _Dieu, qu'elle était belle !_ pensa-t-il. Il s'imagina un instant que cette chemise aurait pu être la sienne dans un contexte fort différent. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et décida de passer sous une douche plutôt froide afin de s'éclaircir les idées mais il ne prit évidemment pas le temps de se sécher les cheveux. Comme d'habitude. Bellamy se dirigea par la suite dans sa chambre, n'ayant qu'un serviette autour de la taille. Il sortit un short noir accompagné d'un t-shirt bordeaux. Le brun repartit ensuite en direction de la salle de bain et se brossa les dents, rangea la serviette de toilette puis éteignit la lumière. En redescendant les escaliers, il vit que les garçons étaient dehors et jouaient au foot. Il entendit également Octavia et Clarke parler et, visiblement, elles avaient énormément de choses à se raconter. Leur discussion se ponctuait régulièrement par des éclats de rire. Il était si heureux que sa sœur ait Clarke ! Ils n'avaient pas eu une enfance facile et l'entendre rire de la sorte lui réchauffait le cœur. Il se joignit aux garçons et joua également.

\- Et les enfants, ils ne posent pas trop de questions ? demanda la brune à son amie.

\- Non, ça va, mais hier, j'ai fais des crêpes bleues parce que je sais qu'ils les adorent comme ça et Nico est partit en courant et il pleurait. Bell l'a réconforté. Je sais pas trop quoi faire, O. Je veux leur faire plaisir, leur rendre un minimum heureux mais j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je fais, c'est le contraire, confia Clarke.

\- Tu devrais en parler avec mon frère. Vous êtes ensembles dans cette histoire, suggéra la jeune femme. Il est là pour t'aider avec les enfants et vice-versa. Vous êtes deux.

Clarke fit un sourire et lui demanda comment se passait son couple avec Lincoln. Elle pût voir que son amie était réellement heureuse car elle abordait un air ravi et son sourire rayonnait lorsqu'elle argumenta sur le sujet.  
Soudain, elles entendit un cri et se précipitèrent dehors. Elles virent alors que Bellamy, Lincoln et Nico étaient en cercle et penchés sur Léo. Les deux jeunes femmes accoururent et remarquèrent que l'enfant saignait au dessus du sourcil gauche. Bellamy leur expliqua, paniqué, que le petit avait trébuché en voulant recevoir une passe qu'il voulait lui faire, et qu'il avait atterrit sur un caillou. Clarke embarqua le petit à l'étage et le soigna. L'enfant s'était calmé et ne pleurait presque plus. Ils commencèrent à descendre mais Clarke aperçut que Bellamy était assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Elle embrassa Léo sur le sommet du crâne et lui dit de retourner en bas tout seul et qu'elle arrivait bientôt. Elle pénétra dans la chambre du jeune homme, s'installa à ses côtés et lui prit délicatement la main.

\- Je me sens nul, avoua-t-il, la tête basse.

\- Mais non, Bell. Ne dit pas ça, le réconforta-t-elle.

\- On aurait jamais dû accepter ! T'avais entièrement raison, ça ne marchera jamais ! J'aurais jamais dû te forcer !

\- Arrêtes ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je t'interdis de dire des choses comme ça ! Tu pouvais pas savoir qu'il y avait un caillou ici, et tu ne m'a forcé à rien ! Tu as juste donné des arguments !

Il releva la tête brusquement, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la jeune femme élève la voix ainsi. Elle avait sûrement raison et il ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Il avait poussé Clarke à s'occuper des enfants avec lui et devait assumer le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout prévoir. Il la remercia et ils parlèrent encore deux petites minutes avant qu'il ne se lève et tende la main à Clarke.

\- Tu joueras aussi à l'infirmière avec moi, Princesse ?

Elle lui sourit mais partit vers les escaliers sans lui répondre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, Bellamy avisa l'heure et décida de commencer à préparer à manger avec l'aide de la blonde. Le téléphone sonna et il laissa Clarke continuer vers la cuisine. Il entendit la jeune femme demander aux autres ce qu'ils voulaient manger ce midi. Il décrocha pendant qu'ils se disputaient sur la nourriture et lorsqu'il décrocha, il entendit « pâtes bolognaises pour tout le monde ! ». Octavia, qui aidait son amie en cuisine, pendant que les garçons regardaient la télévision, vit revenir son frère et le léger froncement de ses sourcils lui fit comprendre que l'appel téléphonique l'angoissait un petit peu. Elle comprit qu'il voulait parler avec Clarke et s'éclipsa, les laissant seuls.  
La blonde sentit le regard de Bellamy sur elle et, sentant qu'il ne bougeait pas, lui demanda qui venait d'appeler.

\- C'est l'avocat. Il vient de m'annoncer qu'une assistante sociale passerait demain dans la journée pour voir si les enfants étaient bien installés.

\- Olala ! Si ça se trouve, elle va dire que la maison n'est pas aux normes requises et les garçons vont partir et on aura même pas le droit de le revoir ni rien ! commença a paniquer Clarke, en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Eh du calme ! C'est rien, Princesse. C'est juste une visite de courtoisie et c'est normal. Elle verra uniquement que les enfants sont bien et c'est tout !

Il vit tout de même de l'affolement dans ses yeux et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et lui caressa gentiment le bras. Elle continua de remuer les pâtes et Octavia arriva. Elle constata que son frère et sa meilleure amie étaient très poches mais se contenta d'un sourire un coin.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous passèrent à table et le repas se passa sous un rire général. Bellamy n'avait pas parlé du coup de fil et, heureusement pour lui, Octavia n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Voyant qu'ils avaient tous fini leur repas, il se leva pour débarrasser et Lincoln l'aida. Ils mirent la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et Bell se dit que cette invention facilitait bien des choses. Il indiqua où se trouvaient les bols et partit chercher de la glace saveur vanille puis caramel. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser le premier bac de glace que sa sœur se jeta dessus. Il souria. Elle n'avait pas changé. Il servit ses invités en premier, puis les jumeaux et pour terminer, Clarke et lui. Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien. Bell aimait cette innocence que se dégageait du repas.  
Une bonne heure plus tard, leurs invités décidèrent de partir, et, après une dernière accolade, Clarke referma la porte. Voyant que Nico et Léo baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle les envoya se coucher et ils ne se firent pas prier. Ils finirent de remplir le lave-vaisselle et Bellamy passa le coup d'éponge final. Clarke lui proposa de monter pour demander aux jumeaux, s'ils ne dormaient pas, si ils avaient besoin de quelque chose. Bellamy poussa légèrement la porte et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle était vide. Il se retourna et s'apprêta à parler mais se stoppa lorsqu'il vit que la jeune femme était dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre et ne disait rien. Il s'approcha d'elle, la frôlant et sourit lorsqu'il la senti se raidir. Il regarda ensuite en direction du lit et un sourire apparût sur ses lèvres en voyant les jumeaux. Nico avait sa tête dans son oreiller tandis que son frère avait passé ses petits bras autour du doudou de Clarke.

\- Je crois que ton nounours t'a trouvé un remplaçant, chuchota-t-il proche de son oreille.

Clarke rougit et remercia le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière. Cela aurait donné une nouvelle raison à Bellamy de la charrier et il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Elle se recula et descendit, laissant le soin au jeune homme de refermer doucement la porte.  
Elle passa par la cuisine, faisant deux cappuccinos et partir s'asseoir sur le canapé. Bell la rejoignit deux minutes plus tard et aborda un sujet qu'elle aurait préféré éviter.

\- Étant donné que l'enterrement de Wells est dans deux jours, je me demandais si on devait emmener les jumeaux ou pas.

\- Je sais pas trop, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment la place pour des enfants, dit-elle en le regardant.

\- Ce serait un bon moyen pour eux de dire au revoir à leur père je pense. Il faut qu'ils y aillent ! assura-t-il avec conviction.

\- Non, Bellamy. Cela pourrait les traumatiser ! C'est peut-être pas la dernière image qu'ils veulent garder de leur père !

Ils étaient à présent tout les deux debout et se fixaient avec colère et désapprobation.

\- Pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'ils y aillent ? questionna la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'ils n'y aillent pas ?

\- Ne réponds pas à mes questions par d'autres, Bellamy, grogna-t-elle.

\- Parce que j'aurais aimé être à celui de ma mère, avoua le jeune homme. A ton tour, maintenant.

\- Parce que l'enterrement de mon père veut dire que ma mère m'a délaissée, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Et voilà. Ils n'arrivaient pas à dire des choses qui les touchaient calmement. Il fallait qu'ils se crient dessus. Ils réussirent tout de même à se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'ils en parleraient demain aux garçons, avant l'arrivée de l'assistante sociale, qui pourrait elle-aussi les aider à faire leur choix.  
Bellamy alluma la télévision et commença à zapper, tout en buvant son café. Dès qu'il trouvait une émission intéressante, Clarke refusait et inversement. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, ils convinrent de laisser une chaîne culinaire.

* * *

 _ **Voilàààà ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai mis énormément de temps à l'écrire et je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite. Laissez-moi une review comme cadeau de Noël, ça serait tellement sympa !**_  
 _ **Je vous invite à lire Café, écriture et inconnu de Goodgame. Sa fiction est une pure merveille et si ça peut vous aider, elle se passe en France ;)**_  
 _ **Merci pour tout et bonne année !  
Dernière chose, continuez de me suivre sur Twitter : Camy_S_n  
**_ _ **Bonnes fêtes !  
**_ _ **-C.**_


End file.
